Crawler tractors, for example, are provided with power driven chains on either side of the tractor frame, made up of a plurality of pivotally linked shoes suspended over a rear drive sprocket and supported by wheels. The weight of the machine is carried on the lower run of the chains. The track wheels are therefore subjected to a wide variety of impacts and forces which cause the wheels to deflect, vibrate, and emit undersirable noise.
Since work vehicles of this type are often used in highly populated areas, it is desirable to provide idler or other wheels which do not produce disturbing noises.
This invention therefore resides in a unique construction of track wheels which have elements which function to supress vibrations of the wheels.